El pupilo -Jasper y Leah
by ludmiswan18
Summary: Lemon de Jasper y Leah. Ideal para leer escuchando el tema El pupilo,de Babasonicos


Hola , este es mi primer lemon . No se si muy buena haciendolo , pero espero que les guste . Jasper y Leah siempre han sido interesantes , imaginenselos como amantes . Pienso continuar , y hacer un fanfic mas largo . Disculpen si no se usar muy bien los terminos de fanfics , es que soy nueva je , ya saben , pueden dejar sus reviews .

¡A la mierda Alice! Pienso .

Leah posa sus labios en los mios , moviendolos con ganas . Abro mi boca , hago lo mismo . Son labios que se chocan , se saborean a mas no poder.

Mis mano derecha se enreda en su cabello , mi mano izquierda se aferra a su cintura . Sus manos aprietan mi rostro con fuerza , con tanta fuerza que me duele . Si ella tuviese la fuerza suficiente me quebraria .

Sus labios se separan de los mios , sus ojos brillan de placer , sus pulsaciones se aceleran , puedo sentir como su sangre hierve debajo de su piel . Se me hace agua la boca , siento la necesidad de saborearla , no a su sangre , sino a ella . Paso mi lengua desde su cuello hasta sus labios gruesos calientes que tanto me tientan .

Su corazon se detiene por un segundo , esto la ha tomado desprevenida .

- Jasper , para , por favor , esto esta mal , Alice ... – La interrumpo , acercandola mucho mas hacia mi cuerpo .

- Alice no tiene porque enterarse de esto , o acaso tu se lo diras ? Le pregunto de manera seductora , y esta empieza a temblar .

- No se lo dire – dice rapidamente , chocandose sus palabras entre si .

Destroza mi camisa , y se detiene cuando sus manos acarician mi pecho .

- Esas cicatrices ... – Es raro que ella pueda notarlo .

- Son de toda mi vida de vampiro – Le digo sonriendo , ella me besa otra vez . Nuestras lenguas se saborean de nuevo , es tan buena besando . Estupidos de los hombres que la ignoran , ni se imaginan a la gran amante que se pierden . Si es asi besando , ni me quiero imaginar como debe ser en el sexo ... En unos segundos lo descubrire .

Acto seguido , deshago su blusa en pedazos . Asi , en soutien , es perfecta . Deslizo mis manos por sus pechos cubiertos por ese maldito soutien , acaricio su vientre plano . Todo su cuerpo arde , el mio tambien , lo se , es sorprendente . Rompo su soutien , dejando sus senos desnudos ... ella termina de desvestirme , yo le hago lo mismo . Ahora ambos estamos desnudos.

Ella fuego , yo hielo . Ella loba , yo vampiro . Polos opuestos . Seremos monstruos , pero tenemos apariencia humana ... y sentimientos humanos tambien .

Beso cada parte de su cuerpo , lo recorro con mis manos . No dejo de saborear ni un solo centimetro . Sus manos , aferradas a mi espalda , temblorosas , sudadas . Entro en su cuerpo , mas y mas .

Ella grita de placer , yo siento que voy a explotar . Sobrepasamos el limite , lo nuestro esta estrictamente prohibido. Al demonio todo , que importa , esto que estoy sintiendo no lo volvere a sentir nunca con nadie mas . Su corazon late tan rapido , que siento que en cualquier momento va a estallar . Llegamos al tal ahnelado punto , es como tocar el paraiso . La miro a los ojos ,ella respira entrecortadamente .

- Creo que ya es tarde- le digo , jadeando . Me separo de ella y me pongo el pantalon , la unica prenda que ha sobrevivido . Ella esta desnuda , no tiene con que vestirse . Salgo rapidamente de alli , subo hasta mi cuarto y agarro una camisa . Se la ofrezco , ella acepta con gusto . Cuando se termina de abrochar la camisa , se acerca a mi sigilosamente , y me acaricia el cabello.

- Jasper , eso ha sido ... mucho mejor que el sexo que tuve con Sam – Me susurra . Quiero reirme , de presumido .

- Me gustaria que se vuelva a repetir . Siempre y cuando sea secreto – Ella duda durante un rato , y me sonrie , maliciosa :

- Sera secreto entonces – y me besa . Puedo sucumbir ante ese cuerpo , ante ella . Es una gran mujer , una gran amante que me atrapa entre sus redes , soy su pupilo , y lo sere cuantas veces se le antoje a ella , porque su placer es mi perdicion .

Ahora si que sera dificil el regreso a casa . En unos momentos llegara Alice , ¿Cómo podre mirarla a los ojos? . Como lo hago siempre , claro . Lo que ha pasado ha sido solo un desliz , que me hizo sentir como nunca antes . Como el joven Jasper que solia ser .


End file.
